


Another Reason Why Tom Hates Muggles

by DragonPrincess101



Series: The Boy-Sorcerer and the One Eyed Ghoul [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anti-Muggle Content, Avada Kedavra, Cruciatus, Crying, Curses, Dark Magic, Death Threats, F/M, Flashbacks, Ghouls, Hatred, Imperius, Killing, Muggles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poison, Polyjuice Potion, Pre-War, Rage, Revenge, Tragic Romance, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tom lose his ghoul lover to the CCG... he is killing every muggle (Dove) involve in the death of love...</p><p>(This story happened before Harry's Big Brother, Kaneki's Little Brother)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Reason Why Tom Hates Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul

A young handsome man named Tom Riddle walks through a garden as the pink flower petals fall from the trees…The petals turn into snowflakes.

* * *

 

_A beautiful woman with dark hair and soft brown eyes hold Tom in her embrace and they smile at each other as they slowly dance in the alley…_

_“I’ll always be there for you”_

_She smile as she wrapped her pure white ukaku went around him protectively. She opens her eyes showing her kakugans…_

_“Me too”_

* * *

 

A tear fall from Tom’s dark eyes…The snowflakes becomes flaming embers…

_“I’m s-sorry I wasn’t there”_

He gets a dark look on his face...

_“I won’t show any mercy to the misguided muggles…NEVER!”_

* * *

 

Tom approaches a man in a trench coat holding a white suitcase at an empty street…

“Can I help you sir?” asked the ghoul investigator.

Tom gives a man a very ominous glare… he then hold out his wand

**_AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is another Idea that pop in my head


End file.
